Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 19 Prosto do tego blond dupka
Od czasu zerwania minęło kilka miesięcy i muszę wam powiedzieć, że kolorowo nie było. Pierwsze dni, tygodnie, ogółem początki cechowały się zapłakanymi nocami, spuchniętymi oczami, przeleżanymi dniami...można powiedzieć, że byłam w stanie przed depresyjnym. Alya, Nino, Victoria, Dion, a nawet Damien z Laurien i Brittany, wszyscy dali mi czas...dopóki Alya nie zepchnęła mnie ze schodów, dosłownie. Zaczęłam o siebie dbać i postanowiłam zapomnieć o Adrienie, tak jak on zapomniał o mnie po tygodniu. Spotykałam się z Damienem i myślałam, że coś z tego wyjdzie. Do czasu gdy na jednej z naszych "randek" nie wyznał mi, że jest homoseksualny. Ironia? O nie! Ironią jest to, że miałam szczęście w nieszczęściu. Facet, który zaczął mi się podobać, powiedział mi, że jest gejem, ale w końcu każda dziewczyna chce przyjaciela-geja. A więc tak mi mijały dni. Skupiłam się na nauce, popołudnie spędzałam na spacerach,spotkaniach z wcześniej wymienioną grupką znajomych i jeździe na wrotkach, które przez moje samopoczucie, na chwilę odeszły w zapomnienie. Dowiedziałam się również, że Nino i Adrien pokłócili się i to wcale nie była mała sprzeczka. Z tego co słyszałam to poszło o to, że Adrien zadzwonił do Nino, kiedy ten miał rocznicową randkę z Alyą. Powiedział, że to jest pilna sprawa, więc jak łatwo się domyślić mulat przeprosił dziewczynę i popędził pod dom Agreste'a. Na miejscu okazało się, że w pokoju blondyna czeka jakaś lala, a on nie miał prezerwatyw, natomiast sklepy już były zamknięte. Z tego co wiem Nino rzucił mu tymi prezerwatywami w twarz i stwierdził, że jest żałosny. Podobno zaczęło się od tego, że mulat zamiast się bawić z laskami, spędza czas z Alyą...skończyło się na tym, że Adrien został nazwany tchórzem i debilem, bo stracił szansę na taki związek. Agreste i Nino się pobili, jak to ciemnoskóry stwierdził: "o to, że tak bardzo zranił Marinette". Od tamtego czasu się nie odzywają, a każdy z nas omija Adriena szerokim łukiem w szkołach. Ten natomiast bez skrupułów rucha Chloe w kantorze sprzątaczki. Wracając do czasu teraźniejszego...właśnie próbuję się wcisnąć w moją ołówkową spódniczkę co nie idzie mi za bardzo. Koszulę założyłam, ale przyznam, że dosyć wyraźnie opinała mój biust, który od kilku tygodniowego leżenia i obżerania się również się zwiększył. -Dowód na to, że mam Adriena głęboko w dupie? Tyłek nie chce mi się zmieścić.- Mruknęłam i po krótkiej szarpaninie udało mi się założyć część garderoby. Jednak gdy tylko się schylałam po szpilki usłyszałam jak szwy sukienki pękają, a cały nacisk na biodrach zanika. Westchnęłam głośno przymykając oczy, by po chwili wrzasnąć na cały dom przekleństwo. Zdjęłam podartą spódniczkę akurat gdy mama weszła mi do pokoju. -Mari? Co to miało być?!- Spytała z uniesioną brwią i rękami splecionymi pod biustem. Biodrem opierała się o framugę drzwi. -Nie wiem o czym mówisz.- Mruknęłam krążąc wzrokiem po pokoju i unikając jej spojrzenia. -A to "kurwa" to Tikki wykrzyczała?- Jej oczy wyrażały dezaprobatę, jaką darzyła moje zachowanie. -No sorry bardzo, że przez tygodnie obżerałam się tak, że teraz spódniczka mi na dupie pękła. Przypomnę też, że to ty na to pozwoliłaś!- Wytknęłam ją palcem i rzuciłam część garderoby. -Słońce, ty po prostu nabrałaś kształtów. Ja w twoim wieku też tak miałam, że w przeciągu kilku tygodni, miesięcy rozrosły mi się biodra i urosły piersi. Masz to po mamie.- Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i obróciła spódniczkę tak, by przyjrzeć się pękniętym szwom.- Chodź, dam ci coś od siebie, a to co z tego zostało wyrzucimy. Weźmiesz pieniądze, to z Alyą pojedziecie na zakupy. W razie czego zadzwoń do Giorigia, to po ciebie pojedzie. Po chwili stałam przed lusterkiem w idealnie dopasowanej dolnej części garderoby. Zgarnęłam torebkę z dołu, do której spakowałam potrzebne rzeczy i poszłam z tatą do samochodu. Jechaliśmy w ciszy, którą mój rodziciel, oczywiście, przerwał. -Moja mała córeczka kończy liceum.- Westchnął, a kącik jego ust powędrował do góry. Spojrzał na mnie dumnym wzrokiem, ale powrócił do wpatrywania się w drogę.- Jestem z ciebie dumny. Myślałaś o studiach? -Tak, prawdopodobnie pójdę na miejscową uczelnię...na ekonomię, no i może później wezmę coś z projektowaniem? Nie wiem, ale z pewnością ekonomia i coś z zarządzaniem. W końcu musicie oddać biznes w dobre ręce.- Zagadałam uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Na tym temacie skończyła się rozmowa, a po chwili już byliśmy pod liceum. Wyszłam z samochodu i pomachałam tacie na do widzenia, po czym skierowałam się do wejścia do szkoły, a następnie na plac. Szybko znalazłam Alyę i za jej namową pobiegłyśmy sprawdzić wyniki matury. Szczerze? Nie chciałam tego widzieć, ale cóż. Przecisnęłyśmy się przez tłum i spojrzałyśmy na kartkę. Nie było aż tak źle. Co prawda nie byłyśmy na początku, ale też nie byłyśmy o krok od jej oblania, jak pewien blond dupek. Po sprawdzeniu tego wybiegłyśmy na plac, bo zaczął się apel. Patrzyłam jak po kolei osoby z mojej klasy odbierają świadectwa ukończenia szkoły. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mi również Victoria, Damien i Dion, którzy tak jak mnie powiadomili "mieli zamiar cyknąć mi fotkę". Swoją drogą nie widziałam Adriena...a z resztą co mnie to? Po chwili przyszedł czas na mnie. Weszłam na wzniesienie i po uściśnięciu ręki dyrektora szkoły odebrałam dyplom. Jak na zawołanie rozległy się brawa i odgłosy fleszy. Skierowałam swój wzrok na Alyę, która zaczęła coś do mnie machać wskazując ręką na moją torebkę. Posłałam ostatni uśmiech i podeszłam do przyjaciółki, która wręcz wcisnęła mi telefon do ręki...ktoś dzwonił. Odeszłam dalej od tego zamieszania i przesuwając zieloną słuchawkę przyłożyłam urządzenie do ucha. -Tak, słucham? -Dzień dobry, czy zna pani może pana Adriena Agreste'a? -Emmm...tak. Przepraszam, ale dlaczego państwo do mnie dzwonią? -Pan Agreste miał wypadek, zadzwoniliśmy więc na numer, który był zapisany jako "Księżniczka".- Odparł głos, a ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam, jednak ten uśmiech nie istniał długo. -Jak to wypadek? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie teraz jest?! -Pan Agreste brał udział w zderzeniu czołowym, w tej chwili ma operacje. Został przewieziony do Centre Chirurgical Ambroise Parc. -Rozumiem...przyjadę.- Rozłączyłam się i jak najszybciej ruszyłam szukać przyjaciół. Po kilku minutach biegania po korytarzach znalazłam Alyę, Nino, Victorię, Dion'a i Damiena stojących pod ścianą i rozmawiających ze sobą. Nie czekając dłużej ruszyłam w ich stronę. -Hej Mari, kto dzwo...?- Zaczęła Alya, gdy tylko mnie usłyszała, ale uciszyłam ją gestem ręki. -Nie teraz. Adrien miał wypadek.- Powiedziałam na jednym wydechu. -A co cię to obchodzi? Po tym jak cię potraktował?! Jeszcze ci na nim zależy?! Może zdołałaś mu wybaczyć?!- Oburzył się Nino zagarniając Alyę w zaborczym geście i odwracając wzrok. -Nie ważne czy mi zależy i czy mu wybaczyłam. Sęk w tym, że teraz on nie ma nikogo. Może mi jeszcze powiesz Nino, że te lalki do niego pojadą?- W moim głosie dało się wyczuć zdeterminowanie, mimo, że ledwo utrzymywałam go, by mi się nie załamał.- Jesteś, a przynajmniej byłeś jego przyjacielem. Ma tylko nas.- Odwróciłam się na pięcie i już miałam odejść, ale zatrzymałam się. -Poza tym, ratownicy zadzwonili na numer zapisany jako "Księżniczka". Nie usunął mojego numeru, kiedy ja zrobiłam to z uśmiechem...muszę to wszystko wyjaśnić. Jedziecie?- Spojrzałam na nich z nad ramienia. Alya przewróciła oczami i westchnęła. Wszyscy zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem i spuścili głowy. -Jedziemy.- Odparli zgodnie i po chwili kierowaliśmy się w stronę limuzyny Victorii, bo tylko do niej byliśmy w stanie się zmieścić wszyscy. Już wchodziłam do samochodu, gdy nagle poczułam uścisk na ramieniu, dlatego odwróciłam głowę. -Ale wiedz, że jak jeszcze raz cię skrzywdzi, to osobiście obije mu mordę i jestem pewien, że Alya i Nino się przyłącza...nie licząc naszego świeżo upieczonego małżeństwa.- Powiedział Damien chowając pięść w dłoń. -Nie martw się nie tkniecie go...prędzej ja mu urwę jaja.- Odparłam że zwycięskim uśmieszkiem, po czym wszyscy wpakowaliśmy się do wozu, a po chwili jechaliśmy prosto do tego blond dupka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach